


World, Shut Your Mouth

by helloshepard



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: Various drabbles from my tumblr, circa 2012.





	1. TFP: Smokescreen, Megatron, Optimus Prime, Raf (short)

****Guards** **

Smokescreen could remember the transport ship. He could even remember the guard’s name. But for the life of him he couldn’t remember  _how_ he had gotten away from Barricade and onto the escape pod. He could only recall Barricade dragging him down the hall, then suddenly he was stuffing himself into the cramped pod.

****Clay** **

It always amazed Optimus how a species formed from the very essence of Unicron could act so differently from its progenitor. Somehow he believed that if Unicron himself had formed them from clay nothing would have changed.

****Arm** **

Starscream shouted something incoherent and waved his remaining arm about as Knock Out readied the operating table, and the medic simply smiled blandly, though his optics told a whole different story.

****Fifth** **

After the fifth solar cycle without incident, Megatron began to believe that this time he would be able to handle the Dark Energon without incident. When the sixth day came, Soundwave was at his side as he purged it the only way he knew how.

****Night** **

Night was the hive’s favorite time to fly, but it gave Raf major headaches when he was forced to replace every picture of an Insecticon with a dancing monkey. 


	2. TFP: Breakdown, Cylas

He first heard the voice after the red Decepticon took him to the ship. Insistent, threatening him. Going on and on about how ‘Knock Out’ was going to rip out his fuel tanks and make him watch. He tried to ignore it, at first. It was, after all, a machine, and a used one at that, so it was logical to assume it retained a few glitches.

As time went on, however, the voice became such a nauseating distraction that he completely forgot to mention his stores of other secured weapons.

Then it moved on to the rest of the Decepticons, threatening him with every possible death from the drones shoving him out the airlock (the donor had given them the passcode) to the thin one ripping his Spark out with his bare hands to Megatron himself blasting his face off.

He tried to shake it off with bravado. Cylas knew he could beat the donor again, as he had before. When the donor had finally shouted for help until he realized no one was coming…he could do it again. And he would.

It wasn’t until he was flat on his back that he actually listened.

_“Taking one for the team, aren’t you, Cylas? My team.”_

He might have verbally protested but the medic was staring down at him with crazed, demented optics that only confirmed the threat the donor had made. If he hadn’t known better, Cylas might have believed the insane medic actually wanted to avenge the voice that lived inside of his head.

Because, Cylas reasoned through his desperate, pleading haze, that medic who was looking at him like that was a machine, and the donor had been a machine, and they were all subject to the occasional malfunction.


	3. TFP: Pretty much the entire cast

****Hinge** **

So much had depended on chance, Starscream realized, looking at the relic in his claws. That had been his mistake: to think that somehow luck would provide a way out of the mess he had been thrown into. With a quick shake of his head and a twitch of his wings, he vowed that never again would anything hinge upon something so fleeting.

****Corn** **

They ended up tromping through several fields of corn en route to the nearest relic, and Knock Out would have been a liar if he said he hadn’t missed seeing the expression on Breakdown’s face when they finally reached the target zone. What he could have gone without seeing though, was the tremor in his assistant’s grip as they struggled to move the rocks and the unconscious shrinking away as Knock Out moved towards him, drill out as he prepared to extract the artifact.

****Log** **

Effortlessly, he could track every movement every one of them made, inside the ship or out. He could (and did) keep track of every encounter with the Autobots, and while some remained in his thoughts during recharge, they did not hinder him from his work. What he couldn’t log in any data entries was the feeling of joy as Laserbeak flew for the first time since his accident, juxtaposed against sudden, jarring terror as the Autobot raised his weapons to shoot him down.

 **The final days**  
The final days of the war, or more specifically the final battle was tame compared to some of the skirmishes the factions had participated in prior to arriving on Earth. In comparison, humanity had never seen such brutality, and when it was all over, the Autobots were asked to explain why it was necessary to kill the enemy in that particularly ‘inhumane’ way.

 **Echoes**  
Returning to the Hall of Records played out almost exactly like Optimus had anticipated, although he had dared to hope for more: their steps echoed against barren walls, Smokescreen was treated to a rude awakening and his workstation near the back had been completely ransacked by someone much bigger than himself.

 **Onwards**  
Knock Out could hear Breakdown smirking as they drove into the sunset as quickly as they were able, trying to get away from the Autobots and their military backup.

 **A painful exchange**  
Though there was nothing physically wrong with the former Decepticon leader, his cause was lost, he had no one left to lead and Optimus could find nothing to say. Sometimes he almost wished for their battlefield shouting matches: anything was better than Megatron’s half heard responses and confused looks.

**adventurous**

Airachnid was feeling adventurous that solar cycle, and she spent the night on the edges of the town, risking discovery all for one foolish human to wander too far away from the safety of the lights and buildings.

**selfish**

It was selfish, Megatron knew, to wish to celebrate the recovery of the relic as Soundwave finally accepted the fact that Laserbeak was not going to come flying through the ground bridge, going suddenly, painfully, limp in his arms.

**patient**

When Breakdown had been alive, several Vehicons could usually be found recharging in the sickbay, awaiting news of an injured comrade. Now the operating theatre had been taken up by a new ‘patient’, one who wasn’t quite human, but not quite Cybertronian.

**jealous**

Insecticons had no concept of animosity or jealousy towards each other. There was only the perfect understanding of oneself and your siblings, and the pure hatred of the ones who killed them.

**adaptable**

Knock Out’s way of dealing with things, Breakdown realized, was avoiding them like a case of cybonic plague, so he didn’t mention Starscream’s punishment until a week had passed and the scratch had been buffed out to a gleaming shine.

**nervous**

The Vehicons were visibly nervous as Makeshift wandered in; there had been too many ‘accidents’ where he had been involved.


End file.
